To Love-Ru: Xeno
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: On his daily walk with his beautiful fiancee's, Yuuki Rito is dragged away into another world from his own, his body changed and something in his mind awoken. Now, he must learn to fight to get back home. But, the stakes are much higher than he realizes, only made worse by the odd power her carries. Will he learn to control his powers and protect what he loves?
1. Pilot: Summoned

Rito cried out as he spun through the tunnel of light that swirled around him. One moment he's walking down the street, holding Haruna and Lala's hands, the next, a booming voice filled his head. **"** **Someone** **summon** **s you** **from a far away** **land.** **Brave Warrior!** **Now,** **come forth!"**

The human boy felt himself rising off the ground, his fianceès trying to pull him back down. "Don't let go!" Lala screamed as she tugged with all her might.

Rito gasped as she began to float off the ground with him, Haruna having already fallen off. "Lala, I love you, and I'm sorry!" He lunged forward and sank his teeth into her hand, the princess crying out as she let go.

He smiled sadly, waving goodbye as the loves of his life faded from view, the two screaming for him to come back. "I'll come back. I promise!" were the final words they heard from him.

He felt as though he was about to puke, all the swirling colors around him were giving him a headache. His body began to burn, giving him something new to focus on. He screamed in pain as the burning grew worse and worse with time passing. **"I will unleash the latent power within you, but it is up to you to fully realize** **and understand** **it, child of the Saiyan** **s** **."**

 _What the hell is a Saiyan?!_ Rito thought before he screamed again, this time the cry being prolonged and far more violent then before. The burning had reach it's peak, and if you listened close enough, you could hear the roar of the beast within in the young mans cry of pain. His muscles bulged and tensed, his eyes flashing between their normal shade of brown to pure blood red. Unbeknownst to him, a tail sprouted from the base of his back and tore through his uniform pants.

The burning finally began to subside, as did the light around him. He found himself standing on what felt like grass. Rito slowly opened his eyes, happy to see he wasn't being blinded anymore. He looked around, seeing that he was standing in a small field, several people gathered around, looking up past him. He turned around to see what they were seeing and screamed in terror, falling on his rear. What was in front of him was a massive green dragon.

" **I have granted your** **wish. Farewell."** it said before rising into the air, seven glowing orbs following it. The orbs spun at high speed before separating, exploding outward in different directions. The sky lightened up as the dragon vanished, leaving the boy speechless.

"I'm sure you both have a lot of questions." Rito turned to see a young man, maybe three or four years older than him with lavender hair, blue eyes and a large sword on his back.

"I promise I'll answer them all, but first..." Rito's eyes widened as his body slipped into a defensive stance, the mans hand rising to grip the hilt of his sword. "Let's see how strong you are." With a loud battle cry, the warrior launched himself at Rito, said male ducking and weaving under the blade's arcs.

Rito jumped back, lifting himself much higher into the air then he thought he could. The older male sheathed his weapon before taking a combat stance and rushing forward again. "You can't win by only being on defense! You have to attack!"

"W-wait a second! I'm not a-" He loosed with a punch much faster than Rito had anticipated, the boy hocking up a mouthful of spittle and bile as the lavender haired youths fist sank into his belly. The young Earth dweller was shoved back, something in his mind snapping as the attacking warrior closed the distance. Years of running from Yami's attacks had trained his eyes to track inhuman levels of speed and while this man was pushing that ability to it's limit, he could still see the attacks coming.

He blocked a high kick with his arm, aiming a hard right into the center of his attackers chest, relishing the groan he heard as the male was pushed back. Rito ran in, jumping and slamming his knee into the off balance fighters face. He swung around and drove his opposite foot into the center of the swordsman's torso, sending him flying.

The man caught himself with ease, anticipating the incoming barrage of attacks, catching or deflecting each one. _His style is crude and impulsive. He's never received a day of training in his life. And yet he's a saiyan? But, his combat sense and his power are definitely above average, even for a saiyan. He probably has a power level of about two-thousand if I wanted to put a number to it._

His thought was interrupted by a hard blow to the side of the head as Rito aimed a roundhouse kick at him. The elder fighter smiled as he looked up, seeing Rito moving in for a right punch.

The man grabbed Rito's fist and gave it a hard squeeze to bring him back to reality, grabbing the other boys arm, and flipping him through the air. Rito gave a cry of pain, his rage filled mind snapping back to normal, looking up at the other male. "Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone."

"Wait, you're more worried that you may have hurt someone in your anger than you are about me hurting you?" The highschool student simply looked as if he was waiting for an answer. The man smiled. "My name is Trunks. And no, you didn't hurt anyone. You were pretty occupied with me."

"Sorry, Trunks-san. I'm Yuuki Rito." He said, flexing his hand a few times before shaking Trunks's as he helped the younger male to stand up.

"No need to apologize. I'm pretty tough. And you, Yuuki Rito, you were chosen by Shen-Long." Trunks said, throwing his sword into the air before tilting his head, the blade falling into it's sheath.

"Uh, what's a Shen-Long?"

* * *

And so after a several hour explanation of what Shen-Long was, why he was there and what the Time Patrol was, and the fact that he wasn't human anymore, Rito… didn't take it all that well.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He screamed, running around the pedestal for the Dragon Balls.

"Four. Fucking. Hours." Trunks whispered to himself as his eye began twitching, finally just holding his arm out and letting Rito clothesline himself. "Okay, so, despite the fact you have _royally_ pissed me off, I'm going to give you a walk around the city so you can familiarize yourself with-"

"I wanna go home, Trunks! I wanna see Lala, and Haruna, and Mikan, and all my friends again! This isn't my fight!"

"I'm sorry, Rito, but the moment Shen-Long chose you, it became your fight." The lavender haired saiyan watched as Rito seemed to deflate. He suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the other male. "But, if you cooperate with us, I'll work on finding you a way home."

Rito stared at the ground for several moments before nodding, following after Trunks as the swordsman began walking until a young, oddly yellow skinned woman stopped them. "Trunks! There's something going on with the Scroll of Eternity!"

Trunks growled lightly before taking off towards an odd doorway. Rito gave chase after him, figuring whatever was wrong somehow involved him. They ran for a good few minutes before they came to a large field with a massive building in the center of it. "Welcome to the Time Vault, Rito. Here is where all the records of the past, present, and future are kept."

"Whoa. It's huge."

"Of course. Let's go in." Trunks said, walking up the steps to the Vault, the younger male in tow. Once inside, Trunks picked up a scroll that looked as though it had a dark aura rolling off it.

Fear immediately hit Rito. Not the kind of fear that made him run around screaming like a girl, but the kind of fear that had him screaming in the middle of a nightmare. "That scroll… Is that the Scroll of Eternity?"

Trunks nodded as he picked it up, unfurling it. "Come and look, Rito. History is about to be changed."

Rito took a tentative step forward, looking down at the scroll as an image appeared on it.

* * *

" _ **MAKANKOZAPPO!"**_ screamed a tall, green skinned humanoid, pointing the middle and index fingers of his remaining arm at two men, one holding the other in a full nelson. From his finger tips exploded an orange and purple spiral-like beam. The man in front of it the beam struggled vainly for a moment before grabbing the other mans arms, throwing them off, and jumping out of the way. The beam barreled through the second mans chest and into the cliff face behind him. The man fell dead to the ground as the other fired an energy blast at the attacking party, obliterating him in an instant.

The survivor laughed loudly, a horrible, dark aura surrounding him. His eyes flashed red just before he lifted his boot over the head of a young boy, no more than four or five at best.

* * *

Rito turned away, hearing the mans boot hit the ground with a wet thud. "Th-there has to be-"

"Something you can do? There is. Tell me, Rito, how much actual training have you had?" Trunks asked, not at all surprised when the boy simply shook his head. "Well, you at least know how to avoid danger. It's a start. Can you fly?" Rito shook his head again, looking down at his feet. The lavender haired saiyan sighed a bit. "That complicates things a bit. I can't stop running the Time Patrol to train you and we don't have much time. Hmmm..."

Trunks smiled brightly before turning to Rito. "I think I have a good solution to this problem."

After being ordered to wait in the Time Nest by Trunks, another Patroller, the yellow skinned girl from before, came up to him, carrying some clothing. "Here you go. Figured you'd like some actual gear."

"U-uh, thanks, Miss…?"

"Taino. My name is Taino. I'm a Majin, by the way." She said, shaking Rito's hand as he set the gear to the side.

"Ahahaha, I see. I've never head of Majin's, but it's nice to meet one that doesn't want to kill me. I'm Yuuki Rito."

Taino giggled at this, simply sitting beside the boy, offering him a meal bar. "It's not much, but it fills you up. Maybe not a saiyan, but it'll help." Rito nodded, tearing it open.

He took an experimental bite, chewing slowly before he noticed something. "Chicken soup?"

Taino nodded, eating her own. "Mines spicy chili. Meal bars contain an entire meal in them, courtesy of Capsule Corp. They're standard issue items for Patrollers in the field."

Rito hummed lightly before returning to eating, thinking of how he already missed Mikan's chicken soup. Taino wrapped half her bar up before putting it into the pocket of her armor. She stood and stretched her arms over her head, giving a sigh of contentment before turning back to Rito. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Rito-kun! Look me up when you get back from your mission, kay?" the majin said with a wink, catching the boy off guard and causing a blush to spread over his cheeks.

Once Rito was alone again, he went inside the Time Vault, changing out of his school uniform and into the gear Taino had brought him. It looked like an orange _gi_ with a blue undershirt, wrist bands, and boots. He took a look at the top, noticing there was kanji on it. _Crane?_

He pulled the outfit on, tying off the belt to finish it up as he heard voices coming in behind him.

"… doesn't look like much, but I fought him. His senses are top notch."

"But, you said he hadn't had any real training, right? I can work with a blank slate, Trunks, but it's a lot harder to train someone who's already been trained."

"No, he said he's never had any formal training." The door to the Vault opened, revealing Trunks and another man. This man was huge! He wasn't overly tall, but it looked like his muscles had muscles on top of muscles. His bare torso had a large scar that ran from the left side of his abdomen up to his right shoulder, but even that wasn't his most prominent feature. That was the third eye on his forehead.

"Ah, Rito, you've gotten changed. Good. I'd like you to meet someone." He gestured to the man standing beside him. "This is Tien Shinhan, the master of New Crane Style School of Martial Arts. He's agreed to be your teacher."

Rito immediately stood up straight, bowing deep to Tien Shinhan. "I-It's an honor, Sensei."

Tien smiled a bit at this, simply putting his hand on the boys head. "Hey now, no need for all that. The way I see it, we both have a chance to get stronger, so that's what we should be focusing on. Trunks said your name was Rito, right?"

Rito smiled a bit before standing back up straight. "Yessir, Yuuki Rito."

"He also said your good at keeping out of danger, but that you have no formal training. Mind explaining?"

"My sisters best friend happens to be one of the galaxy's best assassins and she's being paid to kill me. I've been running from her for years now." Rito said, images of Yami's many, _many_ attempts on his life passing through his head.

Tien smirked at this. "Ah, I see. Well, after I'm done with you, you won't have to run anymore." He turned to Trunks and gave a quick nod, turning back to Rito. "Well, I hope you're ready, Rito. Where we're going to train is a different dimension where time flows differently. Out here, we'll only be gone two hours, but to us, it'll be an entire month."

"A-a month?! In two hours?!" To say Rito was shocked was a bit of an understatement. Sure, he'd seen Lala work with some time distortion tech before, but nothing like that. But, then again… Rito clenched his fist tight. _This is your chance. You've wanted to be stronger for them and now you can be._ He looked up into Tien's eyes, a fire burning in his own.

The three-eyed warrior smiled. He turned to Trunks again. "Open the way, Trunks."

The lavender haired fighter smiled and turned away from them, opening a scroll that quickly turned into a door. He opened the door for the two, Rito hesitating for a moment before following his new teacher. He heard the door close behind him as he looked around the room, seeing that it looked a good bit like a small home. "Rito!"

The boy jumped a bit and followed the sound of Tien Shinhan's voice, stopping dead as he looked out into the actual training area. "It's… It's nothing but a white void."

"Yep. And the gravity past this point is ten times that of Earths. I'm sure you've also noticed how thin the air in here is. The weather also fluctuates between freezing and broiling. We'll be able to get some real training done in here." Tien turned to his student. "I've got a month to teach you how to fly and how to fight, so let's not waste any time." He stepped out of the room into the training area, visibly slowing down before walking a bit further, turning back to Rito and taking his stance.

Rito gulped a bit, but steeled himself. Saiyan's were supposed to be warriors and that's what he was now. He stepped out of the room, immediately feeling the full force of the gravity in the room, very nearly slamming into the floor. It was through sheer willpower that he stayed upright, taking an improvised stance. _This is my new life. I have to do this, I have to get stronger to see them again._ _I'll get stronger. I'll fight as hard as possible. I won't lose!_

* * *

Trunks checked his watch, seeing that two hours had passed. He looked up to see the door to the Time Chamber opening. Out walked Tien, his pants rather torn up and his body bruised, but a satisfied smile on his face. Behind him, Rito stood, his hair a bit longer and his _gi_ all but shredded to bits, but a look of satisfaction and strength in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

The power Rito was giving off was much higher than before as well, more than three times what it was before. He had some actual muscle definition as well. "Your new Patroller is a Saiyan through and through. I've never had a student that learned that fast before. I taught him the Taio-ken, the Kamehameha, and my Volleyball Fist. I think he's more than ready for his mission."

Rito chuckled nervously and blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sensei, it's embarrassing to hear you brag about me. I'm not anything overly special."

"And it's that mentality that'll make you a great martial artist one day, Rito." Tien said, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "Now, go take care of business."

"First things first, I've got some more gear for you." Trunks said, offering Rito another _gi_ exactly like the one he was wearing. He took it gratefully, changing quickly. He'd gotten over a good bit of shame training with Tien, but the other two men were at least kind enough to turn around.

Once he was done he smiled, popping a senzu into his mouth, chewing it up and swallowing it quickly, sighing as it restored his power to full. "Ready?" Trunks asked.

Rito nodded, stepping forward to the half saiyan, who held out the Scroll of Eternity. The once Earthling boy took it, but nothing happened. "You have to focus on the event you want to change and the Scroll will transport you there." Trunks informed him, causing the boy to blush again.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the image of that man, that saiyan killing the other two, of him killing that boy… that boy. Rito grit his teeth in anger as a white light surrounded him. The next moment, he felt a calm wind blowing by him. He opened his eyes to see the saiyan from before, Raditz, stomping on the chest of the man that had been holding him, Son Goku. If he remembered right, he was a good friend of Tien's.

As he was about to intervene, he felt a large power erupt from nearby. He looked over at the energy source. "STOP HURTING MY DADDY!" The boy from before, Son Gohan if he remembered right, exploded out of a pod of some kind, flipping in the air before landing on the ground. "LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" The boy was surrounded by a white light before rocketing at the invader.

For a moment it looked like the kid had things wrapped up, but then the man's energy spiked dangerously. He jumped out of the way of the attack, the boy harmlessly whizzing by and hitting the ground. Raditz lifted a hand, energy gathering in his palm. "DIE!" He fired, Goku looking on in horror.

"STOP!"

The blast hit, blanketing the area in smoke. The man stood, a pleased look on his face. That pleased look turned to confusion as the smoke cleared, revealing no body. The scouter beeped, telling him to turn around, so he did, shock spreading over his face. What stood there was a man in an outfit very similar to Goku's with a brown furry tail swaying behind him, holding Gohan in his arms. The rage in the man's eyes… Raditz chuckled. "Only a saiyan could look at someone with such hatred."

"You give yourself too much credit, Raditz. You're not worth me hating you." He said plainly, gently setting the boy against a rock. He'd never been so angry before, it was bringing out a side of him he didn't even know existed. He took his stance as Goku and the namek, Piccolo, slowly got to their feet.

"A friend of yours, Son?"

"No… But, I think it's someone we can trust."

And with that, the battle began with Raditz firing two energy beams, one at Rito and the other at the two elder warriors. The three took to the air, narrowly missing the beams. "Be careful, Rito. This Raditz is stronger and crueler than his historic counterpart."

Raditz rushed Rito, catching the boy off guard as he sunk his fist into his stomach, kneeing him in the face and kicking him away. _Dammit, I let my guard down! He hit's like a freaking truck! Not as hard as Trunks or Sensei, but hard._

The young man flipped midair, slamming feet first into the cliff face. He launched himself back into the fight, tackling Raditz to the ground under them. The two broke apart and Rito backflipped away, charging energy in his hands. " **KA, ME, HA, ME, HAAA!** " He extended his arms outward, firing a bright blue beam of energy at the saiyan warrior, who took to air to dodge it, being struck by Goku's own Kamehameha Wave before Piccolo wrapped his remaining arm around Raditz, slinging him to the ground.

Rito began charging his energy, taking off at full speed towards Raditz. The saiyan didn't have time to adjust before the younger fighter unleashed a high speed flurry of attacks. He finished it up by spinning kicking Raditz in the head, sending him flying. The boy used the zanzoken, a move he'd seen Tien use against him during their training, appearing behind Raditz. He smirked and put his hands together.

"Here we go!" He rushed in behind the saiyan, slamming his fists up into the center of Raditz's back, throwing him back into the air. "One!" As Raditz started coming back down, Rito rushed under him, slamming his hands into his opponents back, throwing him

back into the air. "Two!" Using the zanzoken again, the younger male appeared above Raditz, energy crackling in his fist. "And spike!" He let loose with a powerful punch to the center of the saiyan's chest, blood spraying up as he was sent to the ground.

Raditz slowly stood back up, holding his chest, Rito panting heavily. _What is this guy made of?_ As the boy got ready for another round, Goku grabbed his brother in a full nelson. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He screamed, making Rito look back to see Piccolo charging his attack. The boy nodded, jumping out of range. "NOW PICCOLO, DO IT!"

" ** _MAKANKOZAPPO!_** " The namek shouted, firing his attack straight into Raditz and Goku's chest. Rito looked on in horror as the beam tore through the two saiyan siblings, exploding against the cliff face. Before he could do anything, a bright light surrounded him, pulling him away from the battlefield.

* * *

Rito felt hard ground under his feet again. He looked around to see he was in the Time Vault, Trunks and Tien both looking at him with pride. "That was spectacular, Rito. I almost forgot that was your first mission."

"But… Goku… I couldn't-"

"Goku was meant to die there. That's how history is supposed to go." Tien said.

Rito looked to Trunks, who nodded. "He'll be brought back with the Dragon Balls."

"The Dragons what?" Trunks had explained Shenlong, but not the method of sumoning him. Rito started screaming before he could.

The two elder warriors laughed. "We'll explain as we give you your tour, Rito." Tien said, placing a hand on his student's shoulder. "And hey, nice going with that Volleyball Fist. You really laid it in, just like I taught you. Keep that up and I'll teach you my next move."

Rito smiled brightly at his teachers praise. For a moment though, Lala's smiling face and Haruna's passed through his mind. _Don't forget why you're doing this, Rito. This is for them._

Tien seemed to notice his students depression, giving his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "Hey, we'll get you home. I promise."

Rito nodded and smiled a bit again. "Thank you, Sensei."

The three-eyed warrior nodded and lead Rito with Trunks out of the Time Nest and to the rest of his new life. What does this life entail? Only **time** will tell.

* * *

So, there's chapter 1. I'm already working on chapter 2, so if this one does well, expect to see that before too long. This is Ben, signing out.


	2. A Rival Appears

Rito's mind was elsewhere as the two walked. Tien said he had to return to his own training and offered Rito a chance to come with, but the boy turned him down. He needed some time to himself. He was in such a daze that he never noticed the pink body in front of him until he ran head first into it's owners own head. The saiyan boy fell back rubbing his head. "Ow! Man, you've got a really hard head!"

"I could be saying the same for you. Are you alright?" said a sweet, almost motherly voice. Rito opened his eyes and blushed brightly. What was in front of him was a young, pink skinned woman with a long tail behind her.

She was wearing a black tube top with black sleeves on her arm. She had a gold ring on her right middle finger. She was wearing a baggy pair of pants with a gold belt. The woman also had some of the bluest eyes Rito had ever seen.

The thing Rito was trying not to look at was the fact that she was rather busty. "U-uh, I-I'm sorry! I-I'm okay!" He stammered out, tripping over his own tail as he tried to stand, falling forward into her very soft chest. Everything went quiet for several seconds after until Rito pulled himself out of her chest. "Aieeee, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!!!" He shouted, bowing over and over again.

A light giggle pulled him out of his apologetic flurry. He looked up to see the woman giggling at him. "It's alright, it was an accident. I'm guessing you're not used to having a tail. It took me a while to get used to it myself. But," She stood up and kissed his cheek. "It was very sweet how you apologized so quick. I'm Android 21. Nice to meet you."

"U-uh, I-I'm Yuuki Rito."

"A pleasure, Yuuki Rito-kun." The android turned to Trunks who only nodded with a heavy blush, turning and walking off after, leaving Rito somewhat confused, something 21 picked up on. "It's a long story, Yuuki-kun. For now, you'd better catch up. See you, Trunks-kun." She said in a singsong voice, the saiyan youth taking off after his superior. The bio-android smiled after he left, thinking about how interesting a boy like that was. She'd be keeping her eyes on him.

He toured the city in a daze, only gently nodding every so often to show he heard Trunks. He saw many people, some of which were from different races entirely, though one did catch his eye. He was rather short, even shorter than Rito, with two black horns sticking out the side of his head. He had on what looked like blue armor with gem insets on his shins, forearms, in the center of his chest, and oddly, the top of his head. In fact, the gem looked like it was part of his head.

Trunks noticed this and walked over to the alien, Rito behind him. "Good morning, Iaas. Did you take care of that PQ in the GT timeline like I asked?"

"Yessir, I did. Rildo was a bit of a problem, but I outsmarted him and got the timeline back on it's proper course." the alien warrior said.

"I'd expect nothing less from one of my Elites. I'd like to introduce you to our newest member." He gestured to the young man standing behind him, said boy stepping forward a bit. "This is Yuuki Rito. He was summoned here by Shen-Long. Rito, this is Iaas, a Glaerisian and more or less the Glaerisian boss here. He's the strongest of his kind I have in the Patrol."

Rito extended a hand to the Glaerisian, said Glaerisian simply looking at his hand with disdain on his face before slapping the boys hand away. Rito looked at him oddly as Trunks simply glared. "Your energy is pathetic. You honestly think you have what it takes to be one of us, Greenhorn? Don't make me laugh, monkey."

Rito clenched his fist tight, looking up at Trunks as the elder saiyan put his hand on the boys shoulder. "Don't. Iaas is way stronger than you. He's almost as powerful as I am."

Rito ignored him, turning back to the Glaerisian who stood silent, as if waiting for a response. "If you think I'm so far below you, then why don't you come and see what I can do firsthand? Or are you scared of chipping one of those pretty little gems you're wearing?"

This wasn't like him. Rito never instigated a fight before, but this thing, Iaas the Glaerisian, he got under the boys skin in a way no one ever had.

Iaas smirked dangerously, his energy rising a bit. "Oh-ho, is the Greenhorn in that much of a hurry to join his ancestors?"

"Enough, both of you!" Trunks bellowed, stepping between them. "The last thing we need right now is infighting! Get a grip, you two!"

" **Get out of the way, Trunks.** " The two quarreling men(?) barked, startling the saiyan a bit. He growled, but backed away. This was something he couldn't stop.

"Iaas, don't kill him." was the last thing Trunks said before pressing a button on his watch, all three of them immediately being teleported to an arena. There were a few other Time Patrollers sparring here, but they all stopped once they saw the trio teleport in. Trunks stepped back a bit more.

"You two wanna fight so badly, we'll do this right. This battle will have a fifteen minute time limit. Winner will be decided by the amount of damage done by that time or whoever is knocked unconscious first. You will cease attacking should your opponent fall unconscious or if they are in a position they can no longer fully defend themselves. You will not aim for lethal attacks. Should I see any noticeable attempt to take your opponents life, I will call the match in favor of your opponent. Am I understood?" Both combatants nodded. Trunks pulled his sword from it's sheath, lifting it over his head. "The match will begin once my blade touches the ground."

Neither warrior moved, only keeping their gazes locked with one another as they slipped into their stances.

"BEGIN!" Trunks shouted as his sword struck the ground. Rito was the first to move, rushing Iaas before running around him in a circle, leaving a trail of afterimages in his wake. His blood ran cold as he saw Iaas' hand twitch and his afterimages vanish almost immediately. He had moved from his spot, attacked the fakes and returned all before Rito could react. And now, the Glaerisian stood before him, a bone looking mask in place over his mouth.

"Tonight I dine on monkey soup."

Rito slammed on the brakes, jumping into the air to get some distance before he was kneed in the gut by Iaas as the stronger fighter closed the distance almost instantly, carrying the boy backwards on his knee before slamming him into the wall with enough force to form an impact crater several times Rito's height in diameter. Blood shot from his mouth onto Iaas' knee. Despite him being almost Rito's height, this being had the strength of a monster.

He didn't have time to dwell on this as Iaas cupped his fists together, slamming them down on Rito's back and sending him flying down to the ground below them. He roared as he tore through the air at the boy, slamming his fist into the former Earthlings chest, Rito screaming out as he spat up more blood.

Rito was in more pain that he'd ever been before. He was sure his sternum and ribs had all been broken and several of his organs ruptured. He had come to the conclusion that this was a terrible idea.

Iaas rose slowly into the air, with what looked like disdain on his face. "So, that's it, eh? That's all the Saiyan Greenhorn has to offer? You really are pathetic."

The boy rolled onto his belly, propped up on his arms, coughing up more blood before getting to his feet slowly. He gave a glare that could have even made Raditz think twice about dealing with him, but Iaas only smiled, or maybe he did. Hard to tell behind his mask.

The saiyan screamed as he focused his energy into his hands. " ** _KA, ME, HA, ME, HAAAAA!!!!_** " He thrust his hands up at the Glaerisian, enveloping him in it's beam. Rito thought he'd won. He was wrong. Iaas' head popped out of the base of his beam much to his horror, grabbing him by his hair and punching him hard in the face, sending him flying back before rushing in and slamming his knee into his airborne 'opponent' and slamming his elbow into his back, sending him down again.

The glaerisian didn't let him hit the ground, planting him into the wall again by his throat. "How sad. I expected more from a saiyan warrior."

Rito couldn't answer, only being conscious enough to know he was being spoken to. His enemy floated backwards, preparing an energy attack in his two fingers to move from enemy to executioner. Some of the other Patrollers started screaming at him to stop, but he paid them no mind. They didn't need some entitled puke cluttering up their ranks, especially not an arrogant saiyan brat.

"That's enough, Iaas! Rito is declared the winner!" Trunks screamed, appearing between the two in his Super Saiyan state. The glaerisian knew better than to test Trunks in his Super state, he liked his tail where it was and not crammed up his ass, so he powered down, letting Trunks do the same as Tien collected his mortally wounded pupil.

Iaas scoffed and backed off. "As you wish. We all know who really won here."

The fighter turned and floated off before a ki blast exploded against his back. He turned to see Rito back on his feet, staring him down. "Iaas… You think you're strong, but… what do you have to fight for? Even a dumb fight like this… to me… means I'm one step closer to seeing my family again. That's my reason, my purpose. What's yours?" He asked before finally passing out into Tien's arms.

This threw Iaas off. Purpose? What was he talking about? The glaerisian scoffed. "Uppity ape."

Rito felt… warm. It was like his whole body was wrapped in a blanket.

' _Rito…_ '

Huh?

' _Rito…_ '

L-Lala?

' _Wake up, Rito…_ '

Rito opened his eyes, widening them as he saw Lala and Haruna standing in front of him smiling. ' _Don't forget your promise…_ '

"Lala? Haruna? Is… are you really here?"

' _Don't forget…_ ' Haruna said as the two girls started drifting away from him.

Rito tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He reached out for Lala. "Wait! Don't go! LALA!!!"

' _Don't forget, okay?_ '

Rito's eyes snapped open, his breathing quick and hard. He looked around and noticed that he was floating in warm liquid and also that he wasn't hurting. ' _This pod… is it a regeneration pod like Mikado-sensei's?_ '

"Look who's awake." Rito looked down to see a beautiful red haired woman in glasses and a lab coat looking at him with a smile. "Good to see you up, Rito-kun."

' _Her eyes seem really familiar…_ ' "Android… 21?" he asked.

The woman smiled more, pushing her glasses up onto her face. "My, someone pays attention. Good guess." She said, biting into a macaroon and squealing a bit at the decadent flavor. Once she was done, she went back to looking at Rito. "Now, back to you. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I look, I'm sure."

"Well," she started with a devious grin, her blue eyes flicking further south than they should have. "To be fair, you look almost good enough to **eat**."

Rito shivered a bit as she enunciated the word 'eat' while also somehow making eating an éclair look incredibly seductive. He then noticed that he was feeling something odd, or more aptly put, he wasn't feeling something. He looked down and his face turned a brilliant shade of red as his tail wrapped around to hide a bit of his shame. "Where are my clothes?!"

"The regeneration pod can heal you with your clothes on, but not as well." She explained. "Your uniform has been repaired and sent to your quarters as per Trunks' orders. You've been unconscious for three days, Rito-kun."

" **Three days**?!" The speakers connected to his mouthpiece gave a sharp feedback squeal at the volume of his voice, causing 21 to cover ears.

"Yes, Rito-kun, three days." After checking her ears, 21 turned back to her patient. "Who's Lala?"

Rito's eyes widened at this. He must have been talking in his sleep again. "Lala is one of my fiancèes."

"One? My, you seem to attract a bit of attention, huh?"

"It was Lala's idea. She wanted a way to make everybody happy."

"She sounds sweet." 21 said, nibbling on a doughnut.

Rito nodded lightly. "She is. That's why I need to get home, to get back to her, to Haruna, to my sister. I can only imagine what they're trying to do to find me."

"Good, you're finally awake." Rito turned to see Trunks walking in, Tien in tow.

"I'm not going to bother going into how reckless that was, Rito." Tien started with, the young saiyan looking away from his master. "You need to pick your fights more carefully."

"Says the man that nearly killed himself stalling Cell." 21 said offhandedly as she downed her seventh doughnut.

Tien glared at her. "You're gonna get fat eating all that crap, you know?"

21 froze in place, her eighth doughnut just in front of her lips before…

" **WAAAAHHHHH**!!!!!" 21 cried, running out of the room, still carrying her junk food.

"Dammit, Tien!" Trunks shouted, running after his top researcher/girlfriend.

The two men just stared after Trunks. After a few moments, Rito broke the silence. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Those were my doughnuts she was eating." was Tien's answer.

Rito chuckled a bit before his mood soured. "Sensei." Tien turned to his protégé. "I'm not sorry for picking that fight. If anything, it opened a door for me."

Tien smiled. "Found yourself a rival, huh?" Rito's silence was answer enough. "We'll turn you into a warrior yet, Rito. Don't worry, once you're out, I've got an extensive combat training course I'm gonna put you through. You're going to wish we had let Iaas kill you once I'm done."

"HE TRIED TO WHAT?!" Rito screamed, the earthling boy peeking back out for a moment. This made Tien smile all the more. _The saiyan in him is getting a deeper hold on his personality, but he's still that same scared boy I met before._

"You've got one more day in the pod before 21 will let you out, kid, so get some rest." Tien said, turning to walk out. He gave Rito a wave as the boy started protesting, ending with…

"SENSEI, I HAVE TO PEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

 ** _A rival has appeared and Rito has taken his first step to becoming a true warrior. Now, if he can keep himself from being murdered, he may reach that point._** ** _How long will it be before Rito is finally able to get home? How long before he loses his fucking mind?! WHY AM I ASKING YOU!? I'M WRITING THE DAMN STORY! Find out what my twisted mind came up with in the next chapter of To-Love-Ru: Xeno; First PQ! Finding a team!_**


	3. AO3

Hey guys, Onio here. So this update should have never happened, but I guess it has to now. Due to constant harassment from another user on this site (one I will not name here, but will be happy to tell you about if you were to privately message me), I will be moving all of my active and mature stories to AO3 under the same name and taking down my stories here. I am not gonna change my stories or their content for one immature moron that thinks they are a mod and that they have the right to tell me that I'm wrong nor am I going to give them the satisfaction of being allowed to order me around like I'm their bitch. So, if any of you avoid AO3 for whatever reason, I'm sorry, but I'm done for the simple fact that it seems that is even one person takes issue with you, it can tank all the work you've done.

This is Onio signing out (on Fanfiction) for good. Sorry it has to be this way.


End file.
